


He's been crying

by sladins



Series: 30 prompt OTP challenge [2]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Nudity, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladins/pseuds/sladins
Summary: Prompt #2 cuddlingJust a little sweet and sad moment from my headcanon universe. Slade's POV





	He's been crying

It's nighttime and I've been home for a little while, just putting on my pajamas after a good shower, excited to kiss him hello and talk about our days over dinner. My heart skips when I hear the door open and the soft thud a heavy bag, I smile when I hear shuffling then clicks as he locks the door, my stomach drops at the unmistakable sound of him sniffling, hiccuping, he's been crying.

I come out into the hall, smiling, warm and ready to reassure him. He tries to smile but he's got that little broken look in his eyes that means he's spoken to Bruce at some point in the day. I mentally curse myself for things I know I can't control, Dick and Bruce being as inextricable as Dick and myself, still I blame myself for not being able to keep him safe.

He's only half dressed, suit folded down and hanging at his waist, mask and boots discarded on the floor behind him. Wordlessly he collapses against me and I catch him, hold him. After a moment I'm picking him up and walking to our bed. I help him out of his suit the rest of the way, get him some underwear and a soft t-shirt, pull the covers over him and bring him a glass of water which he gulps down gratefully. I refill it and put it on the nightstand on his side of our bed. He musters a small smile at the gesture and I kiss his forehead. We can talk tomorrow, for now I simply join him under the covers and hold my little broken bird. He cries at first, small sobs giving way to heart wrenching cries and gasps. I hold him all the while, trying to ground him, help him to breathe through it. When he stills he tells me he loves me and kisses me softly, hands tangling for safety in my chest hair. I tell him how much I love him and whisper about how lovely and brave and strong he is and how proud he makes me every day. He falls asleep at some point but I keep soothing him, petting his back and holding him close until the sun comes up and I can't keep my eyes open anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are love. If you'd like you can find me on Tumblr, I'm sladins there too.


End file.
